Lyra Huxley
| image = | caption = | age = 24 | birthdate = April 17 | height = | weight = | gender = Female | species = Human | codename = October 1 (formerly) "C" (current) | status = Alive | affiliation = IRIS Secret Intelligence Service (chief, spy) | previousaffiliation = | team = | occupation = Double agent | previousoccupation = | messiercode = | ability = | family = Unknown }} Lyra Huxley (ライラ・ハツクサリ; Raira Hakkusari), also known under the alias of C, is a member of IRIS and Chief Executive of the Secret Intelligence Service. Although she does not know her position in the IRIS hierarchy, she makes sure to remind Morpheus of his position within the SIS. She is noted to be the first female Chief of the SIS. Biography Early years Lyra was a descendant of the famous biologist Thomas H. Huxley, born and raised in the United Kingdom by the Huxley family. She studied at Oxford and Cambridge before graduating with a major in forensic science. Her talent in both field and lab studies involving criminal forensics gained her the notice of the Secret Intelligence Service, and she agreed to help them for proper payment. Her skills proved to be extremely helpful to the progression of SIS operations, and she soon became a full-time member of SIS. As Lyra worked in SIS forensics, she began uncovering evidence of IRIS activity, despite not knowing about the organization's existence. Lyra's supernatural powers slowly manifested itself at around this time, bringing a sense of confusion to Lyra. When a member of IRIS approached her with the offer of aiding them in exchange for immunity and help from them in the future, Lyra was initially skeptical and denied the messenger's offer. However, the IRIS messenger was not willing to take a simple no for an answer. IRIS recruitment As she continued to work, Lyra noticed signs of her own involvement, as did other members of the SIS forensics department. Lyra was immediately suspected of espionage and quarantined for a time. After two weeks, her colleagues were able to clear her name, allowing Lyra to return to her place of residence. There, her house was thoroughly searched by the SIS, though she noticed a note left on her refrigerator, stating that IRIS could do worse and that they have thoroughly infiltrated the SIS hierarchy. Intimidated, Lyra gave into the blackmail and was given an IRIS contact within the organization for consultation. The contact revealed himself to be a contractor under the alias of March 15. Personality and traits As chief, Lyra takes a commanding role over the men under her jurisdiction. She is prideful of her namesake, though does her best to avoid letting her emotions control her actions. She often drinks coffee as a form of stress relief, apparently due to juggling the priorities of the SIS and IRIS. Powers and abilities As a moratorium, Lyra has the power to predict future events. Even though they are accurate, her powers, as with other moratorium, occur spontaneously and frequently foresees trivial events. Although it was publicly attributed to her family's history of mental issues, only those deep within the SIS hierarchy know of Lyra's true powers. Behind the scenes The Huxley family is a famous family in Western history. Its most notable member, Aldous Huxley, wrote the novel ''Brave New World''. The Huxley family is also related to the Keynes and Darwin-Wedgwood families. The Huxley family also was noted to have a tendency to develop mental illnesses. October 1 was the day that Henry Ford introduced the Model T; referenced as "Ford Day" in Aldous Huxley's Brave New World. Lyra's quote "They're pouring out of the goddamn windows" is a reference to the novel ''The Catcher in the Rye'' by J.D. Salinger. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Members of IRIS Category:Moratorium